Dark Opposites Qyreese's POV
by J19lon
Summary: Two trainers, Two different goals, A scaly organization, New region, New type, Read to see what unfolds!
1. Chapter 1

J19lon:I really hope you like it, its my first Fanfic. Read PrincessVe's Fanfic to get the other side of the story. Also I apologize for if you added this to your library and you got the first part of this. Please review and sorry again.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon except the OC, Region, and organization.

Ch.1

"Lucario, Greninja! You okay?" Lucario and Greninja nodded. The scaly pokemon named Druddigon attacked my friend who was handling the other members. "Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Time froze, then the pokemon of time and space showed up. "Oh no not this! If anything why them and in the Octave region!" Then, a dark presence shows up. I shutter. "Oh great. This again it reminds me of the story when my dad saved Unova." I say in my head.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"AHHHH!"

"Qyreese! Wake up!"

"I am mom!" "That was a wierd dream." "Froakie, time to wake up." I said to Froakie softly.

"Kie." Froakie croaks half asleep.

"Froakie I had to get up so you do too. Don't you remember we are going to Kalos to train to be apart of the secret police. Plus we need to get something for mom and dad."

"Froooo-kieeee!" froakie jumped in excitement.

"Froakie you seen my fedora?" Froakie just nods and leads me to it. "Morning mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you he went to Sinnoh for a while to see Prof. Rowan."

"Well, can I go on a journey after I get the package."

"Of course! I have been waiting to hear that for years. See, I never told you I was champion of Unova, and your dad just so happened to beat me. What suprised me though, is we traveled with each other and lost track for two years. During that time period I beat Alder the original champion of Unova while he saved it. Oh yeah what was it you and froakie came down here for?"

"We were trying to find my fedora."

"Well, its on your shelf I cleaned while you were asleep."

"That's invading my privacy, that's why I have a keep out sign, and when were you going to tell me you were the champion of Unova. Speaking of which, when did dad propose to you?"

"Well obviously after he defeated me, which reminds me, dad wanted to talk to you." My xtranseiver started ringing.

"Hey Qyreese! I heard from your mom you were going on a journey when you came back. Also our gym is the Eighth Gym. So when you get back stop by and bring any friends you make that come to our lovely region. Love ya."

"Just curious mom, why are you and dad so talkative. Talk to Ed for once!"

"Just go son." We head back upstairs and suprise, suprise there it is, my black and red fedora on dad's zigzagoon that sleeps in my room.

"Ziggy, I need my fedora."

"Zigzagoon." Ziggy came up and I took it off his head. I ran into my closet and packed my bag with my red and black clothes. I returned Froakie to his red and black pokeball and grabbed empty ones and put them in my bag. After that I put on my black and red jacket, shoes, skates, and put my foldable bike in my bag. Five minutes later I put froakie's blue and black fedora on him. Now we headed out to my brother's lab.

"Hey Ed." "Prof. Ed Qyreese also here is a pokedex and I heard about your reoccuring dreams. Watch your back when you get back in the Octave region."

"YADA, YADA, YADA! You talk too much Prof. Ed."

"Qyreese pick another pokemon your choices are torchic, mudkip, and treeko." Froakie hit torchic and the two bonded so I picked torchic.

"See ya when you get back Qyreese." We finally got on our way to the airport. We got on the plane and fell asleep. I awoke ten seconds before we arrived at Luminoise City.

We finally got off then some girl looks at me, and by the looks of it she fell. Then she just yelled at me, "Hey! What's the big idea!" From the look of her clothes she liked purple and black. She painted her pokeballs purple and black close to my red and black pokeballs.

I reached out my hand and said, "Sorry, let me help you up. Name's Qyreese yours?"

J19lon: As I said before read PrincessVe's FanFic to get the other side of the story. Just so you know I appoligize for the cliff hanger. JSYK a fedora is a hat.


	2. Chapter 2

J19lon: I'll try to publish 2 chapters a day if PrincessVe agrees to do this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon except the OC, Octave region, New Pokemon type , and Organization.

"Sorry, let me help you up. Name's Qyreese, yours?"

"Nichole."She had a fennekin riding her head that flipped out when I knocked her trainer down.

"Froakie!" Froakie popped out of his pokeball when he heard the commotion.

"Froakie, for crying out loud stop getting out of your pokeball whenever you want to. You act exactly like dad's zigzagoon." After all of this happens we finally head to Looker's Bureau. Its suprisingly quiet when we reach there. We just leave until, "Boom!"

"Ahh! What in the world! Froakie come on out and use water gun!" Froakie pops out then a heavy stream of water flies out of his mouth.

"Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! I expected nothing less from the strongest son of the strongest Gym leaders in Octave."

"Really Mr. Looker! Just because you did this to dad doesn't mean I'm okay with it!"

"Which is exactly why I did this. Here is a styler."

"What's a styler?"

"It is what pokemon rangers use on wild pokemon instead of catching them."

Five minutes later, "Good job Qyreese you actually captured 25 pokemon which is more than any rookie ever has done other than Kate and Kieth's daughter Nichole."

"Wait, does she have purple and black pokeballs?"

"It seems like you met her already."

"Met her, more like accidentally made her fall. Well, thanks for the training Mr. Looker."

"No problem Qyreese."

"Finally I can go get mom and dad's package." We head to the Kalos Region's own Prof. Sycamore.

"Hello Prof. Sycamore, I'm Qyreese Iris and Marlon's son. I came to get their package."

"Oh hello Qyreese. Here is the package they needed. Also, they told me you are a pokemon trainer, so pick another starter. Your choices are charmander, bulbasaur, and squirtle."

"Froakie, let torchic pick the starter." Not really suprising torchic picked charmander which was exactly the starter I wanted.

"Ding! Ding!" someone walked out of the elavator.

"Looks like Kate and Kieth's daughter has arrived." I turn around and I freeze in confusion.

"Wait. Did you say the heroes of Almia's daughter?"

"Who else, Qyreese."

"It seems you two have met." Both of us say "More like met each other from one of us falling and the other one helps the one who fell up."

"Well Nichole pick another starter." What amazed me is she picked squirtle which suprised me since she has a fennekin and I actually thought she would pick bulbasaur, then again he is a walking plant dinosaur thing from its name.

"Well since you both have two pokemon, you should have a battle." Both of us nodded.

"Alright then I'll be the judge. If you are ready then start." I was just about to throw out two pokemon until she says, "I would, but I can't so I won't 'cause I'm late." Prof. Sycamore and I looked suprised, then she says, "Well, you see, I have to go see my uncle. So if I could just have a pokedex I could be on my way. I mean, I will battle him. Just not now."

J19lon: Well I'm actually suprised with how many people read ch.1 and as I said before I'll ask PrincessVe if we should publish 2 chapters a day. Also Nintendo no offense but bulbasaur is a walking plant dinosaur.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon except for the OC, Octave region, new pokemon type (half of it), and Organization.

Ch. 3

"Alright then I'll be the judge. If you are ready then start." I was just about to throw out two pokemon until she says, "I would, but I can't so I won't 'cause I'm late." Prof. Sycamore and I looked suprised, then she says, "Well, you see, I have to go see my uncle. So if I could just have a pokedex I could be on my way. I mean, I will battle him. Just not now."

"Well okay it looks like this battle is postponed. Well Qyreese would you like to battle?"

"Sure, but I'll use all my pokemon."

"Great. But I'm not good." We threw out our pokeballs and it looks like he has the Unova starters.

"Froakie, use water gun! Charmander, Torchic use ember!" Suprisingly, Prof. Sycamore was correct. He isn't good at all.

"Great job Qyreese. Well you should get going."

"Alright. Well see you Prof. Sycamore." Five minutes later we end up at the mega evolution guru's home. Once we made it inside froakie and torchic evolved.

"Frogaider!"

"Combusken!" They both were suprised, and to top it off, Combusken found a megastone for his final form.

"It seems you have found the megastone I left out. You can have it if you want." I heard a voice say.

"Are you the mega evolution guru?"

"Sadly, no that's my grandfather. I'm Korrina. It seems my riolu has met you before."

Flashback

"Ri. riolu!"

"Shut it you stupid riolu! The boss will want this riolu."

"Hey! Leave Riolu alone!"

"Who are you kid!"

"Name's Qyreese! What are you doing to this riolu, and who are you!"

"We are apart of Team Scale. Now I suggest you leave kid."

"Never!"

"Okay then, you win we leave riolu alone. You lose, you release your pokemon." When they said this I shuttered.

"I accept your challenge. Go froakie and torchic!"

"Go Axew and Finneon!"

"Froakie use lick on Finneon! Torchic use ember on axew!"

"Axew use bite on Froakie! Finneon use water gun on Torchic!" Once they attacked torchic and Axew fainted. whereas Froakie and finneon didn't.

"Froakie use payback!"

"Finneon use charm!" Luckily Froakie dodged and hit Finneon and it fainted.

"You won this time but if we meet again you will lose!" They threw a smoke bomb and left.

End of flashback

"Wait riolu?" Riolu ran up to me and hugged me seeing the fact I saved him.

"Well if you want him here, but you must battle my other riolu with this riolu."

"Okay I accept this challenge."

"Riolu use bullet punch!"

"Wait this riolu knew this and I didn't know? Riolu use aura shpere!" There was a lot of smoke so we couldn't see who won.

J19lon: Alright now I'm going to have to start having cliff hangers mainly because it feels natural. Also if PrincessVE and I finish two chapters we will possibly publish them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except the OC, Organization (half), Octave Region (half), and New Pokemon type (half)

The smoke finally cleared.

"It looks like your riolu won Qyreese."

"Suprisingly. Once I get the first two badges we will battle again this is a promise."

"Also, you do know that at the battle Chateau you can battle me if you are high in the ranks."

"That I didn't know."

"Well, as I promised, Riolu I set you free to be with Qyreese, since he won the battle." When she said this Riolu looked really sad.

"Ri. Riolu." I could tell riolu was reading her aura which I'm still suprised it can read people's auras.

"Don't worry I promise we will battle again."

"Well I'm off. Hawlucha take me to the gym."

Flashback

"Qyreese did you see any legendaries in your dream?"

"Yeah dad why?"

"Well, you see was one a pheonix looking bird?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't Moltres or Ho-Oh."

"Qyreese, when you get to Kalos go to the looker Bereau then go to Prof. Sycamore's lab. On the elevator go to the second floor."

"Why?"

"When you get there they will explain everything."

End of Flashback

Flashback

"Why hello Qyreese your father told us about your dream. You see there is a new type of pokemon that has a new type called a pheonix type."

"You are telling me this why?"

"Well, you see there are three legendaries in the Octave region. There types are fire dark pheonix, water dark pheonix, and dark pheonix."

"Wait there are only two types per pokemon."

"But you see us pokemon researchers found out it would make more sense to give pokemon that should have three types have them."

"Well thank you for telling me this."

End of Flashback

Once Korrina left I was confused. I pondered in my head, "Is Hawlucha a pheonix type? Or is it just a flying fighting?" While I was pondering I heard talking from the hallway.

"As you can see Nichole, this is the highest point in the tower. Mainly everyone who lives in the tower battles here. Well it looks like someone was here." Right when I heard them talking I held on to the ledge luckily if I fell I would have fell in the water.

"If they don't leave I am going to lose my grip and what the?" Charmander's pokeball was rumbling and then he popped out, but it wasn't exactly him.

"Charizard!"

"How did charmander evolve into Charizarizard unless,"

Flashback

"Well Qyreese it looks like charmander is about to evolve."

"Charmelion!"

"But how did he,"

"He has such a strong bond with you he gained Exp. by just battling once to evolve. Some starters have the ability to evolve while they are traveling. And it looks like charmander was one of them."

End of flashback

"Unless he evolved in his pokeball. Prof. Sycamore was right. Charmander was one of those starters." I hopped onto Charizard and he dropped me down on the roof. That's when he de-evolved.

"Charmelion!"

Flashback

"Though Charmander is one of these pokemon he can evolve this way twice, but it is like mega evolution it is only temporary."

"You're joking right Prof. Sycamore?"

"Sadly, no."

End of flashback

"Charmelion return."

J19lon: Well PrincessVe and I were talking about the new type and that is how we came up with the new pokemon type so that is how the new pokemon type came up. We started talking about it mainly because now jiggilypuff can kill a dragon. Seriously Nintendo or whatever industry or incorporation created pokemon! SERIOUSlY! Also sorry for yelling I'm just really mad at this fact. Anyways read the next chapter to see what pheonix types can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except the OC,  
Organization (half), Octave Region (half), and New Pokemon type (half)


	5. Chapter 5

J19lon: Sorry about all the flashbacks in the last chapter but I didn't add them in earlier chapters but please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except my OC, (All the upcoming ones I own half of) Octave region, team scale, and pheonix type.

"Charmelion return." The voices I heard came into view. Nichole and someone else were talking.

"Well it looks like Nichole has a box with megastones. Huh, looks like she's heading to Prof. Sycamore's lab." Lost in thought, I see a a flying which was Farfetch'd. "Looks like a pheonix type. I should catch it. "Capture On!"

Flashback

"Qyreese all pheonix types defeat fairy types. For example, Blaziken's mega evolution it is part pheonix."

"Well, Prof. Sycamore that's cool."

"Well still, don't forget."

"Alright Prof. Sycamore, see you later."

End of Flashback

"Capture On!"

"Farfetch'd?"

"Got him I knew he was a pheonix type! Frogaider come on out."

"Frogaider?" I figured he was confused why he was out of his pokeball.

"Frogaider use hydro pump on Farfetch'd!"

"Gaider!" And just as I thought water type moves are like normal on fire.

"Farfetch'd!" Suprisingly it used brave bird, which became a pheonix type move.

"What's this move? This must be pheonix wing!"

Flashback

"Qyreese, Pheonix wing is super effective on water types so throw out charmelion or tochic."

"Alright Prof. Sycamore."

End of flashback

"Frogaider dodge it!"

"Gaider?" Just as I told him to do this he was knocked out.

"Frogaider return." Once I returned Frogiader, I catch Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd fly me to the closest Pokemon center." Five minutes later everyone is restored.

"Dang it! My flight is about to take off I have to hurry! I just hope Nichole isn't going to the Octave Region. But seeing how this day has been, I'm sure she will." I reach the airport, and I find out I left my ticket somewhere.

"Crud, where is my ticket?! Farfetch'd I need my ticket."

"Fetch'd." Farfetch'd surprisingly had it. He handed me it, then I hear a whooshing sound. That's when I hear a voice.  
J19lon: Just so you know sorry for not posting. I just have been piled with school work so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except the OC, (rest half) Region, organization, and type.

Suddenly, I heard a raspy voice. Though gruff, it was a powerful, regal voice. "Qyreese. Go to Octave. Once you get there talk to your friend." I shuddered at the voice in my head, looking around and seeing no one.

"First of all who is this? And second who? Alexander? Robert? George?"

"No your friend on the plane. You know who she is. In fact, here she comes." I turned as some goons ran past me. "Do you mean Nichole?" She was the only one I could see, other than the police.

"Yes and tell her who your parents are."

"Why?"

"She has something for you to know." That's when it disappeared. I watched as Nichole got on the plane. Soon though, I was on my way to my home region. Farfetch'd was a smooth ride until halfway there Charmelion came out as Charizard.

"Charizard! Use fly!" I shouted, leaping onto him and returning Farfetch'd to it's pokeball. A few moments later we are beside the plane, or to be specific below it. My fedora was a centimeter from the plane when a beam of light hit charizard. Luckily, Farfetch"d seemed to know we needed help and abandoned his pokeball. I flew on him after returning Charizard.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody missed the plane and hit a little boy. But who cares we're blowing it up along with you, brat!" The voice came from nowhere and I turned towards it.

"Hey, you're one of those team scale grunts aren't you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not a grunt of team scale, little boy!" This guy looked about a year or two older than me riding a salamence. He was right, he wasn't a grunt he looked important. Sighing at my luck, I shut up.

"Well, I'm going to leave before the bomb goes off. I suggest you either try to find it or leave if you don't want to die along with the one named-." He stopped himself before revealing just who they wanted to kill. As he left, I snuck into the plane through a shaft the roof which lead to the engine . The bomb was hard to find as it was small, barely an inch wide and stuck to the underside of the engine. Let's just say it took some canoodling to get into the engine room. Grabbing the bomb and crushing it, I snuck back out of the plane. I hopped on the top, waiting for when they landed in Unova so they could refuel and so I could ride as a normal passenger. Before they took off I fell on my face getting on. Luckily, no one seemed to notice my slip up.

"Dang that really hurt." We took off and I fell asleep. What can I say. Destroying a bomb takes a lot out of you. When I woke up we were above plane finally landed and I looked for Nichole. As usual of a foreigner, she fell when she got off the plane. I was a second away from laughing until I heard it again.  
J19lon: I couldn't think of anything but I'm getting back in the mood to write again and please review it lets me know people read this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except the oc (rest half), region, type, and organization.

Then I heard it again. "Qyreese go to your brother's lab. You will see me there."

"Wait you're pheleon."

"Looks like you know you know who I am"

"I actually know a legendary. Wow this is oddly familiar." After all of this confusion I head to my brother's lab which surprisingly has several beds.

"Just as I thought asleep."

"ED!" As usual he falls out his bed when I yell.

"Oh hey Qyreese. What did you need."

"I just needed information on Pheleon. If you're wondering why he talked to me."

"Peculiar." Surprisingly my brother knows this word.

"Well Qyreese as I said earlier watch your back and tell Nichole to watch her's."

"How do you know," before I could finish Ed "I know because I'm linked in the database of Pokemon trainers and rangers, and guess what."

"What?"

"She's both. Surprising huh? One moment I heard something."

"What was it. Ed?" The only thing I hear is water dripping then a fire shows up without a shadow.

"Qyreese. It is okay I'm just using Ed's body to talk."

"Well, you're Pheleon right?"

"Yes, although are a reckless imbecile you are going to help multiple people. MOVE!"

"Pheleon!"

"Suprise!" It was the guy who tried to kill me and everyone on the plane.

"What did you do to my brother and Pheleon!?"

"You should be one to talk, Qyreese!"

"Who are you!"

"HA! HA! HA! NAMES DRAKE!"

"Sounds familiar. It has to be their boss's brother."

"Bet you're wondering who I was trying to kill. It is you and," before he finished Pheleon teleported him to his boss.

"Qyreese you mustn't know who he was trying to kill."

"Why! I deserve to know!"

"Let me tell you a story. Long ago, in the Octave Region, one phoenix brought the people night, another brought forth the blazing sun from the night, and the last provided drink and food for the ones who lived. As the dark phoenix, Daku, father of the other two phoenixes, began to take more time for his night the people suffered. So his son and daughter, fought against him. After he fell, we sealed him within his realm, the shadows of the cave of the mountain, guarded by the dragons he had previously controlled. For many years we worked hard to bring forth peace in the region. The night still rose, but with his form sealed, his power was greatly reduced, and so Daku could not raise night longer than he should. My sister, the water dark phoenix, Mizufenikkusu, enlarged the rainfall, heightened the resources of the seas and rivers and all waters, and painted the land in colors of the seas. I, Pheleon brought forth a brighter sun, placed the stars as watchers in the sky, and colored the land with the colors of the sun. After many long years we grew tired. And so, we drew back, drifting to sleep in our realms, releasing bursts of power when we sensed our people needed it. And so we slept for a thousand years."

"Wow you sealed away your own father?"

"Yes, sadly, but in our defense he did make the night longer to hurt the humans." I really wanted to scream in anger at him but all I could do was sob because he did it for my kind.

"Qyreese, I hear my sister telling the story to you know who."

"WAIT! YOU MEAN HE WAS TRYING TO KILL NICHOLE! Wow, all that trouble to kill two people."  
"Exactly, all of that for two people, but then again, you're the only people who knew about the legends."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon except the OC, Pheleon, the fire dark phoenix type legendary (rest half), region, organization, and phoenix type.

"Yeah true, we are the only two who know about phoenix types, but then again wouldn't other people figure out about it too because some flying type pokemon became classified as a phoenix type?"

"Yes Qyreese I suppose you are right, but don't forget the pokedex hasn't been updated to adding the phoenix type."

"True, but still."

"I shall leave now it is almost time to raise the sun."

"Alright bye Pheleon." At the blink of an eye pheleon left and Ed came back to his senses.

"Why do I feel numb in my arm?"

"Ed don't ask its a long story, see you."

"Qyreese don't leave me hanging." Once I left Ed's I headed to a pokemon center to heal frogaider, farfetch'd, combusken, and charmeleon. I handed the nurse the pokeballs and she healed them then returning the pokeballs to me. That's when I felt like I was being followed.

"Who or what is following me?"

"Zagoon."

"Oh, hey ziggy. Did you go into the wild?"

"Zagoon."

"Well, come on ziggy."

"Zagoon." After a while the sun came up. During this ziggy kept hitting an empty pokeball trying to get in it.

"Oh, you want me to catch you ziggy?" He nodded which I then decided to ask dad could I have his zigzagoon.

"Guys I'm back." Huh a note.

Dear Qyreese,

I know you just got back but ziggy ran off so we went to go find him. See you soon

Mom.

"Ziggy. Why did you run off?"

"Zagoon."

"Nevermind I'll call mom." About 20 minutes later mom and dad came back. during this whole time I was waiting to ask dad could I have ziggy.

"Dad, could I have ziggy?" Knowing he would say no, I held my head down.

"Of course. He's known you since you were two."

"Really?! I thought you would say no." Ziggy was jumping up and down cheerfully as I threw a pokeball at him. Usually I'd be all happy but I have known ziggy for a long time so it really doesn't make since to be amazed, but then again it make me look ungrateful.

"Well dad, mom I'm heading to the first gym."

"Alright good luck." During this whole time something was following me not a pokemon but a person.

"I know you're following me, Drake. Your whole stance is flawed, you're not wearing the right shoes, and your gear is chiming. Ziggy use tackle."

"NO! Please don't I have no friends and my brother kicked me out of team scale."

"Wow. You know you could travel with me if you wanted."

"Gladly, but don't hurt me."

"No promises."

"Why no promises?"

"For one you're a perv. And two you're still team scale."

"How do you know?"

"I hacked into team scale's database."

"Really. Please tell me how."

"Nope can't I'm not good at explaining, even though it would be hilarious to see him try I shouldn't. No I shouldn't it breaks rule 20 of the secret police rule book."

"Qyreese you there."

"Zagoon." As usual ziggy tackles me when I'm zoned out.

"Ow."

"'facepalm'." I figured if Drake facepalmed himself he told ziggy to do it so I punched him. Then twenty minutes later we're at the gym.

"Hey Qyreese isn't that Nichole?"

"Nichole, is that you?" As usual Nichole ends up where I'm heading.

"Hey Qyreese you challenging the gym?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'll watch the battle."

"Yeah its not a good idea trust me."

"Just go." After five minutes of arguing we come to a conclusion.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Also the gym is a normal type."

"Well I'll handle it with ziggy."

"Who's ziggy, oh." So we head in the gym and the gym leader was Alexander."

"Hey Qyreese here to challenge the gym. So you have your dad's zigzagoon?"

"Yeah. Well you know the rules."

"Qyreese how do you know the gym leader?"

"I've known him for a long time."

"Herdier use tackle!"

"Ziggy use quick attack!" As usual herdier dodged it,

"Ziggy use bite!" Somehow herdier fainted .

"Alright Qyreese though you are my friend, you know I'll always beat you." No he isn't using it is he?

"Meloetta come on out! As I said I'll demolish you Qyreese!"

"Nichole shouldn't you help him?"

"Drake I forgot you were here, and no I wanna see how it plays out."

"Wow. No offense but you are a jerk." As I heard Drake say that I got ticked, which then led to ziggy using a move he made.

"Meloetta use sing!"

"Ziggy don't listen what the." Ziggy somehow managed to attack meloetta before falling made Meloetta faint.

"Took you long enough to defeat meloetta Qyreese. Here's the badge."

"Thanks oh also I want a rematch later. Drake what did you do."

"I'll tell you later.

"So Nichole you traveling with us or traveling alone?"

"With I guess mainly because you are a pitiful trainer. So I'm going to help you train."  
"Fine." She really annoys me sometimes. And as I think that she punches me in the face somehow knowing what I'm thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow. Why?" Literally forgetting about Drake I punch him one insulting a girl and two laughing at me.

"Wait! Nichole, you had a great battle, as did Qyreese. Would you two both like an eevee? I have two that don't seem to like me much. I feel you two could teach them better than I could as I am confined to this area."

"Thanks." Usually I would nag Alexander for using meloetta but I beat Alexander finally.

"So, who's battling the second gym first?" I smiled at the thought of battling.

"That's an easy thing to solve. We battle for it!" The excitement for the upcoming battle enough to knock me down.

"Your on. One pokemon each." I watched as she grabbed a pokeball from her bag. I guessed it was that Finnikin of hers.

"Well where are we battling."

"I'm actually not sure."

"Hmm."

"Really a hmm? Qyreese, I really should punch you."

"Please don't."

"Well think of something."

"Duh. Alexander could we battle in your gym?"

"Not sure." He rolled his eyes at my request.

"Really Alexander? Yes or no?"

"Give me a second. Sure why not." I knocked Alexander in the head for sarcastically acting like he didn't know.

"Drake you going to watch the battle?" I prayed he was going to stay quiet during it. After I had won I'd punch him for earlier. He wouldn't be expecting it then.

"Sure." We get in the gym and we can only use one Pokemon. Guessing she would pick her fire type I grabbed Frogaider's pokeball. After all of this we ended up in the gym.

"Go! Frogaider!" To my surprise she threw out Piplup. I yawned as she started with a growl mainly because I haven't slept in two days.

"Frogaider use quick attack." It seemed like she was toying with me because of the way piplup was dodging. After ten minutes of the same thing piplup jumped in the air and evolved.

"Frogaider use quick attack." Somehow knowing I would do that prinplup dodged and used fury attack, fainting Frogaider.

"Frogaider return." I look at Alexander telling him thanks. He nodded in confusion, obviously as shocked as I was.

"Ha! You lost to a girl!" I turn and punch Drake.

"Drake, who cares besides you should battle the gym." He backs away scared saying, "no thanks I'm good."

"That is what I forgot!" I heard and turned. Literally looking at drake Nichole yells "I might have forgotten that Drake existed!" And with that she grabbed her things, running out the gym, and leaving us shocked before we followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chasing after Nichole in shock Drake and I yell "Where are you going?"

"A Pokemon center!" Seeing the fact she is a ranger, she has a high stamina. The second we reach there she laughs at us gasping for breath. We heal our Pokemon then get a room there though my house is really close.

"I'm heading to the forest don't follow me or I will punch both of you." Gulping in fear we both nod.

"Drake tell me this why did you try to kill us."

"You think I wanted to? I didn't. I known both of you for years."

"How?"

"I went to school with both of you at separate times as different people."

"Wait were you failure Josh?"

"Yes, and don't mention that nickname."

"Dude I never made fun of you."

"I know and I was jealous of you seeing the fact your parents are amazing trainers."

"I was jealous of you because your brother was at the same school, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Drooping our heads in confusion, I feel riolu poke me.

"Yeah riolu?" Pointing to Drake I sense his aura.

"Qyreese why are you staring at me."

"Two reasons. One sensing your aura, and two riolu told me to."

"Ask riolu why."

"Because, he likes you know who."

"I understand you?"

"Yes this is because you can read auras."

"I never noticed that." Forgetting Drake was there, he looked stunned.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Knowing I was lying riolu quick attacks me.

"I thought of a name for you."

"What anticipater?"

"No okay yes. Do you like the name?"

"Yes Qyreese it really defines me." Seeing the fact that he was being sarcastic I returned him to his pokeball.

"Qyreese is it just me or have we been talking for hours?" Glancing at the time I murmur, "Head to the Pokemon center near the Tontorello forest."


	11. Chapter 11

Five minutes later officer Jenny shows up.

"Qyreese, what did you do?"

"I am filing a missing person report." Before Drake can ask riolu pops out stopping drake from talking.

"Qyreese I know what you're thinking and yes Black is a perfect nickname for me."

"How did you oh now I remember." Drake and officer Jenny looking dumbfounded just ignore the rest of the conversation and have their own.

"Qyreese why are you filing a missing missing report on Nichole?"

"Drake wanted to. Read his aura."

"You're right for once."

"Black shut up, please." The second I say that Black starts to charge up an aura sphere Nichole walks in. Leaping I give Nichole a hug like kids hugging a teddyursa.

"What's going on?" I let go seeing the fact she was about to punch me.

"These imbeciles called in a missing report on you."

"I apologize they must have forgotten I said I would be back." Reading her aura I knew she was going to kill me and Drake. Ignoring the conversation Nichole blurts out, "Qyreese I caught a murkrow. Well it caught itself but still." Walking to my room I freeze.

"Qyreese it seems you can read auras now, but be aware people will use you." Right before I ask Pheleon interrupts me saying, "You have been born with this but I blocked it." Drake confused as usual does the exact same thing. We reach our room and I pull out a tennis ball and throw it at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

"Drake?" Completely frozen I took him to his room.

"Qyreese that isn't his aura. Its a phoenix and dark Pokemon aura and a strong one."

"Daku's aura what does he want with Drake? Black go get Nichole."

"Got it."

"Daku what do you want with Drake." As I said this Drake's eyes turned an icy blue.

"Simple I want Drake' life force." Daku said, holding his, or rather Drake's, head high.

"Why? It makes no sense."

"You simpleton you should know I need a life force to escape from my steamy prison."

"But why Drake's? Out of everyone and Pokemon you chose Drake? That's low. Let me rephrase that lower than low."

"Qyreese what's going on." Nichole said, walking in, slightly wary. She seemed aware of the presence of Daku, even with no assurance.

"Drake can talk to Daku as I can talk to Pheleon and you can talk to Mizufenikusa."

"Well it looks like both of them are here so I shall take my leave." And just like that Drake's eyes changed from any icy blue tho a hazel brown.

"What happened?"

"We shouldn't tell him."

"He deserves to know."

"If he know's you know who can you know what easier."

"What will you know what do?" I then murmur, "take his life force."

"What!"

"Exactly."

"Why did they pick you three?"

"Because, Qyreese is apart of the secret police therefore making him perfect at disguises and stealth. Nichole on the other hand I have no idea but Pokemon catch themselves for her. I am a pro amateur at hacking."

"So, what you three have something in common with the corresponding legendary?"

"Yes Black I guess?"


End file.
